海神能源
Poseidon Energy was a pre-War energy company that operated a number of oil rigs, factories, refineries, gas stations and power plants. History Easily the most powerful and influential energy conglomerate in the United States, or even the world, prior to the Great War, Poseidon Energy was an umbrella corporation with its fingers in virtually all known forms of renewable and non-renewable power sources, as well as R&D for new, more technologically advanced weapons, through their subsidiaries, so long as they remained consistently profitable. Although most of the pre-War public knew that Poseidon was a huge corporation and never particularly trusted it, very few people were actually aware that several companies owned by Poseidon were given lucrative defense contracts by the U.S. government – or even, by the Enclave. Most of Poseidon’s most promising research projects never reached their final stages however. Though ultimately not a part of the Enclave, many powerful corporations benefited from the Enclave's actions and their research facilities were shielded from the atomic firestorm of 2077. Poseidon Energy was one of these, as its facilities continue to be used by the Enclave following the Destruction of Control Station ENCLAVE. Locations Oil rigs * Enclave Oil Rig Factories and refineries Gas stations Many Poseidon Energy gas stations can be found across Western America as the company was competing with Red Rocket stations in the East. Most notable ones are located in the Mojave Wasteland. The stations generally consist of a small main building, for a general store, and possibly a garage on the side for repairing cars. Most have a large elevated roof over top of the gas pumps, similar to the Red Rocket stations of the east. Some notable examples are the Goodsprings gas station, the Nipton Road reststop and the El Dorado Gas & Service. Energy and power plants As Poseidon Energy is an energy-producing company, the company naturally owns many energy and power plants. The most notable ones are HELIOS One, Poseidon Energy, Poseiden Energy Turbine 18-F, Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06, and there are many other examples in Capital Wasteland, the Mojave, and around Boston. Projects * Agricola mining robot - waste-disposal robot * APOLLO - laser pistol * Ares - plasma spear * ARGOS - "slave" robot for Odysseus * ARTEMIS - light rail gun * Athena - advanced power armor, TL 9 * CRB-S - "dogs" used by Denver City police department * HERAKLES power fist - power fist * HERMES armor - advanced combat armor, TL 9 * ODYSSEUS - AI in charge of Tibbets Prison * TRIDENT - fusion generator, used to power Vaults and other small, isolated settlements * Archimedes I - orbital laser strike system, operated from HELIOS One * Archimedes II - orbital laser strike system, operated by Euclid's C-Finder * Nemean - sub-dermal ballistic armor implants * PHOENIX - thermal armor implants * Semele - plasma rifle. * Solar cannon - crowd control device, sister project to the Tesla cannon. * After the Great War, Poseidon no longer existed as a real force in the post-atomic world. However, highly technological factions such as the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave still tried in vain to decipher Poseidon's plans and either confiscate this technology or turn them into working models, respectively. Notes Poseidon Energy was not a single, monolithic company, but was rather a cartel of various Poseidon-owned corporations controlling various aspects of the global energy market; the PoseidoNet data transfer system provided instantaneous communication between various Poseidon facilities including the Poseidon Oil Reactor № 5, the Enclave Oil Rig, and other locations throughout the United States and possibly even the world itself... Appearances Poseidon Energy appears in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and its Creation Club content, Fallout 76, Fallout Shelter, and the canceled Van Buren. Behind the scenes Poseidon was the Greek god of the sea as well as horses and earthquakes. His weapon and symbol is the trident. Poseidon's projects often used codenames drawn from Greek mythology. Gallery SIMPLE Poseidon Energy Logo.png|Poseidon Energy logo in J.E. Sawyer's PnP. FNV Petro Chico Logo.png|Petró-Chico logo. Poseidon Oil.png|Poseidon Oil logo. Fo1 Poseidon Gasoline.png|Poseidon Gasoline logo. PoseidonAd1.png|Pre-War Poseidon Ad. PoseidonAd2.png|Pre-War Poseidon Ad. PoseidonAd3.png|Pre-War Poseidon Ad for HELIOS One. FNV loading bulletinboard01.jpg FNV loading desktop06.jpg Euclid display.png|The display on Euclid's C-Finder. de:Poseidon Energy en:Poseidon Energy fi:Poseidon Energy fr:Poseidon Energy pl:Poseidon Energy pt:Poseidon Energy ru:Посейдон Энерджи (организация) uk:Посейдон Енерджи (організація) Category:Poseidon Energy Category:Pre-War companies Category:Enclave